danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 4
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Alerta.' Este episodio puede contener spoilers sobre Danganronpa 3, Despair Arc. Episodio 4. Si te caes, yo te levantaré y curaré centre Prólogo thumb(El edificio del Curso de Reserva por la mañana. El sol ilumina los cientos de ventanas que hay en las fachadas y estos a su vez reflejan los rayos de luz hacia el verde campus repleto de árboles, bancos y alguna fuente. Por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta del edificio camina Chisa Yukizome mientras lee su cuaderno de notas. El ambiente dentro del edificio resulta ser seco, frío y algo lúgubre, si bien hay algunos alumnos jugando por los pasillos y alborotando los alrededores) centre - CHISA. (Ve a un par de chicos tocando uno de los extintores de incendios anclados a la pared) ¡Vosotros! Los extintores no se deben tocar a menos que haya un incendio. - ALUMNO 1. (Aguantando la risa) Pues creo que lo voy a necesitar, porque nada más verte estoy que ardo, ¡puajajajaja! - ALUMNO 2. ¡Jajajaja! - CHISA. (Suspira) Es una pena que desaprovechéis vuestra juventud de esta manera. (Abre los ojos con firmeza y, en cuestión de instantes, ata las manos de ambos alumnos con una sola cuerda) Venga, ¡a clase a estudiar! (Empuja a los alumnos y sigue caminando hacia su lugar de destino) - CHISA (MENTE). Termino presente en muchas situaciones decisivas, ¿no? ¡Como un ama de casa de película! (Se acerca a la clase 2-F) - CHISA (MENTE). Naturalmente estaba ahí por error. No soy una profesora que enseñe a alumnos de reserva cómo vivir la vida y aprovechar la juventud al máximo, mi sitio no estaba en ese lugar. Todo fue consecuencia de mis fallos como profesora de la clase 77-B, y ahora tengo que pagar por ellos. Pero prometo que resistiré las adversidades que se me presenten en el camino, pues yo soy Chisa Yukizome, ¡ex-Ama de casa Definitiva y profesora titular de esta escuela! (Chisa deja de pensar en su mente, cierra su cuaderno y abre con la mayor energía posible la puerta de entrada a la clase 2-F del curso de reserva) - CHISA. ¡Muy buenos días! (Casi nadie responde, y Chisa se dirige a su atril) Soy vuestra nueva profesora, Chisa Yukizome. ¡Encantada de conoceros! Estoy segura de que en lo que queda de este curso aprenderéis muchas cosas para vuestro futuro. (Mira con determinación y alegría, en parte forzadas, a su clase, formada por 16 alumnos entre los que se encuentra Hiroyuki Kobayashi) Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo thumb(Aproximadamente seis horas después, frente a la entrada del Edificio de Reserva se encuentran Kichiro Kobayashi y Hari Bachchan) - KICHIRO. (Se aproxima a la entrada y se gira al ver que Hari no avanza) ¿Ocurre algo? - HARI. Nada… Solo es que no suelen hablar muy bien de este sitio en el Curso de Preparatoria. - KICHIRO. Todo lo que se dice es mentira. Los profesores y los vigilantes son muy extremistas, pero la gente aquí es como nosotros. Los hay normales, pesados, graciosos… De todo un poco. - HARI. (Suspira) ¿Tú crees? (Kichiro asiente y ambos se dirigen a la puerta de entrada al edificio) ¿Podrías repetirme por qué estamos aquí? No me ha quedado muy claro. - KICHIRO. Vengo a visitar a mi hermano en su primer día de clase. (Nada más entrar, ambos se sorprenden al ver que las miradas de todo el mundo se encuentran fijas en ellos dos) - KICHIRO. (Mirando los carteles de las aulas) Hmmm… No encuentro el aula de mi hermano; tiene que estar en otra planta. - ESTUDIANTE 1. (Susurrando al estudiante 2) Mira, son estudiantes del Curso de Preparatoria. - ESTUDIANTE 2. ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? - ESTUDIANTE 3. Me da asco verlos sin uniforme como nosotros. - HARI. (Mirando preocupado a Kichiro) Kichiro, por lo que más quieras, encuentra el condenado aula cuanto antes. Estoy empezando a sentirme muy observado, demasiado. - KICHIRO. Tranquilo, ni que aquí los estudiantes fueran monstruos. - HARI. No serán monstruos, pero sus miradas sí son algo preocupantes. - KICHIRO. (Ve a lo lejos a dos estudiantes cogiendo un extintor de incendios y se acerca a ellos) Chavales, ¿hay algún problema? - ESTUDIANTE 4. No, ¿por qué? - KICHIRO. El extintor de incendios no es un juguete; cuesta mucho reponerlos. - ESTUDIANTE 5. (Le saca la lengua) Uhhh, el chico de preparatoria me está amenazando, qué miedo. - KICHIRO. No es una amenaza. (Coge de un extremo del extintor) Tan solo te estoy advirtiendo para que lo dejes donde estaba. - ESTUDIANTE 5. ¡Suelta, pesado! (Le quita de las manos a Kichiro el extintor) Además de pertenecer al Curso de Preparatoria, eres molesto. (Los dos estudiantes se marchan con el extintor de incendios en manos) - HARI. (Coloca la mano en el hombro a Kichiro) No te metas en problemas, Kichiro… - KICHIRO. (Se tranquiliza) Lo sé. (Se pone a mirar un mapa que indica la posición de todos los aulas) (Mientras tanto, en uno de los extremos del pasillo uno de los dos estudiantes de reserva de antes se ha montado en un carrito de la compra) - ESTUDIANTE 5. ¿Estás preparado? (El estudiante 4 asiente) Pues allá vamos entonces. (Coloca el extintor en el carrito a modo de propulsor) - ESTUDIANTE 4. (Activa el extintor y el carrito se mueve recto y rápidamente por todo el pasillo) ¡¡Uuuuoooooaaaaaaahhhhh!! ¡¡Jajajajaaaaaaaa!! (El resto de estudiantes que caminan por el pasillo se apartan asustados al ver el carrito moviéndose a lo largo del pasillo) - KICHIRO. (Mirando tranquilamente el mapa) Hmmm… Ya veo. Mi hermano está en la segunda planta. - HARI. (Escucha los gritos y ve el carrito aproximándose a ellos) ¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡¡Kichiro!! - KICHIRO. Un momento, estoy mirando el mapa. - HARI. ¡¡No es momento de mirar mapas!! (Sale corriendo para que no le atropelle el carrito de la compra) - KICHIRO. (Ve cómo huye Hari) ¿Qué ocurre? (Mira a su izquierda y el carrito lo empuja al suelo) ¡¡Ah!! ¡Ay! ¡Ayayayay! (El carrito desaparece por el otro extremo del pasillo y Hari se acerca a Kichiro) - HARI. ¡Kichiro! ¡¡Kichiro!! ¿Estás bien? - KICHIRO. (Se levanta dolorido) S-sí. - HARI. ¡Te dije que no había que entrar en este edificio! Ve ahora mismo a la enfermería. - KICHIRO. Tranquilízate, ni que fueras mi madre. Ha sido un simple empujón. __________________________________ thumb(En la enfermería del edificio principal de Pico de Esperanza se encuentra Mikan Tsumiki colocando una sábana blanca sobre una de las camas del lugar. Alguien llama a la puerta y Mikan mira la entrada con miedo) - MIKAN. ¡A-adelante! ¡Pu-puede pasar! - KICHIRO. (Cuando entra en la sala y ve a Mikan, se enamora de ella a primera vista. De repente la atmósfera que los envuelve cambia a unos colores suaves y románticos. Kichiro se imagina a Mikan sonriéndole y con el pelo flotando en el aire como si una ráfaga de viento lo moviera lentamente) … - MIKAN. (Se acerca temblorosa a Kichiro) ¿Ho-hola? ¿Te encuentras bien? (Mira hacia otro lado) Oh, qué pregunta más tonta; p-por algo has venido aquí. - KICHIRO. (Sonrojado, con su corazón latiendo a mayor velocidad y con las palabras que intenta expresar amontonadas en su boca) Y-y-yo… Yo… - MIKAN. (Muy preocupada, le pone la mano en la frente) ¡E-estás muy rojo! - KICHIRO. (Tose y se recupera) Estoy bien, tranquila. - MIKAN. (Suspira) Es un alivio, jiji. - KICHIRO. (Mira hacia otro lado para evitar sonrojarse) Vine por un golpe que me he dado… (se levanta la camiseta y le enseña su costado. Tiene un moratón) - MIKAN. (Observa con detenimiento el moratón y lo toca) ¿Te duele? - KICHIRO. ¡¡Ay!! ¡Sí! - MIKAN. (Llora un poco y se protege con sus manos) ¡N-no quería hacerte daño, lo siento mucho! - KICHIRO. (Gota) Tranquila, es tu trabajo… - MIKAN. (Buscando con rapidez un bote en una de las vitrinas pegadas a la pared) A ver… A ver… (saca un bote pequeño) Esta crema calmará tu dolor. Siéntate en una cama, por favor. - KICHIRO. (Se sienta) Ya estoy. - MIKAN. Ahora si no te importa, te pediría que te quitaras la camiseta para que pudiera aplicarte la pomada. - KICHIRO. (Con la cara muy roja y su frente sudando) C-como tú digas. (Se quita la camiseta y Mikan le aplica la pomada en el torso lateral. Cuando ya ha terminado, se viste rápidamente) Muchas gracias. - MIKAN. (Alegre) De nada, gracias a ti por venir. Si vuelves a sentir dolor, ven aquí y aplicaré métodos más eficientes… (empieza a sacar jeringuillas de distintos tamaños) - KICHIRO. (Mirando con miedo las jeringuillas) No, muchas gracias, creo que con la crema será suficiente. - MIKAN. S-siento interrumpir tu tiempo con alguien como yo, p-pero quería decirte que tu voz m-me recuerda a alguien. ¿N-nos conocemos? - KICHIRO. Me llamo Kichiro Kobayashi, soy quien da el pequeño discurso mañanero todos los días antes de empezar las clases. - MIKAN. (Sus ojos comienzan a brillar) ¿¿Qué?? (Coge las manos de Kichiro y las acerca a su pecho) ¡No puedo creer que esté hablando contigo! Escucho tus mensajes todos y cada uno de los días. ¡Tienes una voz preciosa! - KICHIRO. (Traga saliva y se vuelve modesto) No, para nada. Tengo una voz normal. - MIKAN. (Se sonroja y cierra los ojos) Cada vez que hablas por la mañana siento que me hablas a mí, que me transmites tu esperanza. M-me llamo Mikan Tsumiki. - KICHIRO. Qué nombre tan bonito, Mikan. - MIKAN. (Sorprendida) ¡T-te has acordado de mi nombre con solo escucharlo! - KICHIRO. (Gota) Claro, mujer. - MIKAN. Si-siento ser repetitiva, pero vuelve cuando quieras. ¡Esta es tu enfermería! - KICHIRO. (Sonríe y se despide de Mikan) Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta otra, Mikan. __________________________________ thumb(Por otra parte, en la clase 2-F del Edificio de Reserva se encuentra Chisa Yukizome escribiendo en la pizarra con una tiza y con los ánimos por los suelos. Mientras los alumnos en su mayoría no paran de lanzarse bolas de papel o hablar entre ellos, Chisa se limita a ejercer su papel de profesora sin ninguna gana ni aliento. De repente, la clase es invadida por el ruido de una sirena, la cual indica el final de la clase) - CHISA. (Alicaída) Hoy no hay deberes para casa, podéis marcharos… (Buena parte de la clase salta de sus mesas y corre hacia la salida para terminar su día en la Academia. Chisa los ve salir despavoridos y recoge su material) - CHISA. (Cansada) Recordad que el viernes haremos la elección del delegado de este curso. (Agacha la cabeza) Ni siquiera me han oído… - HIROYUKI. (Con la mochila a un hombro, mirando sonriente a Yukizome) Profesora, hay algo que no me quedó claro. ¿Una oración transitiva es la que tiene un complemento directo? - CHISA. Así es. Y la que no lleva complemento directo es intransitiva. - HIROYUKI. Oooh, ya veo. Lo entiendo, ¡gracias! - CHISA. (Sonríe) Menos mal que alguien atiende en clase… Ya empezaba a pensar que se me daba mal la enseñanza aquí en el Curso de Reserva. - HIROYUKI. Para nada. (Sonríe) Rebosas vitalidad y sabiduría, digno de una buena profesora. - CHISA. Gracias. Por cierto, tu apellido me suena de algo. - HIROYUKI. Seguramente sea porque mi hermano también estudia en esta Academia. - CHISA. (Abre su libreta y pasa páginas rápidamente) A ver… Ajá, te pillé. (Pone cara de sorpresa) Vaya, ¿eres hermano de Kichiro Kobayashi? (Hiroyuki asiente) Le conozco poco de vista, pero sé que es quien da las noticias importantes todas las mañanas. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) Cierto, ese es mi hermano. - CHISA. (Le estira suavemente la mejilla a Hiroyuki) Si le vuelvo a ver por el centro le diré que le estoy dando clase a su hermano pequeño. (Sale del aula con una sonrisa) - CHISA (MENTE). Definitivamente, tengo muchas cosas que aprender todavía sobre el Curso de Reserva y sus estudiantes. Hajime, Hiroyuki… Parece que no todos son tan catastrófico como se veía desde fuera, aunque todavía me queda medio curso que pasar aquí. En fin, debo centrarme en lo primordial, encontrar información sobre los planes secretos que tiene esta Academia entre manos y sacarlos a la luz. __________________________________ (Un cuarto de hora después, en el tren que parte de la estación de Pico de Esperanza se encuentran levantados Kichiro, Hari e Hiroyuki. A través de las ventanas se pueden ver filas y filas de edificios desplazándose a tal velocidad que al ojo humano cuesta seguir. A continuación, los edificios van desapareciendo y se observa un amplio campo con algunas partes floridas. Pero este paisaje no es lo que llama la atención a Hari e Hiroyuki, sino la cara sonrojada de Kichiro) - HARI. Kichiro, ¿te encuentras bien? (Kichiro asiente con la mirada perdida y sonriente) Te decía que Takumi va a incorporarse a las clases mañana; ya está recuperado del accidente. (Kichiro no responde) … Kichiro, si no me vas a hacer caso me callo. - KICHIRO. (Vuelve en sí y mira a Hari) P-perdona, es que hoy he conocido a alguien que… (se acerca a Hari y a Hiroyuki para susurrarles) …me ha robado el corazón. - HIROYUKI. (Sorprendido) ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? - KICHIRO. (Se abraza a si mismo y se sonroja) Es una chica de la clase 77 y es la Enfermera Definitiva. Es tan bella… Tan inocente… Tan educada… Tan… - HARI. (Interrumpe a Kichiro) ¿Es quien te ha curado la herida? (Kichiro asiente) - HIROYUKI. ¿Herida? ¿Qué herida? - KICHIRO. Oh, nada importante. Un simple golpe que me di hace un rato cuando fui a visitarte a clase. - HARI. (Aguantando la risa) Tu hermano se cree invencible… Bueno, en fin, ¿para cuándo la boda? - KICHIRO. ¿Qué dices, Hari? Si todavía no nos hemos visto más que una vez. Ni siquiera sé si… tengo posibilidad con ella. - HARI. Seguro que sí. Mañana tenemos el análisis médico anual, ¿no? (Kichiro asiente) Pues seguramente ella sea una de las que lo organicen; ya tienes excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor. - MONITOR. (La voz se escucha en todos los vagones del tren) Atención, el tren está a punto de efectuar su llegada a la siguiente estación. Tengan cuidado al bajar del vagón. - HARI. Bueno, yo me bajo aquí. (Cuando el tren se detiene, Hari se aproxima a la salida) Hasta mañana. (Sale del vagón, las puertas se cierran y el tren continúa su trayecto) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Mirando con orgullo al embobado Kichiro) Caray, mi hermano enamorado… ¿Seré yo capaz también de encontrar a alguien en este instituto? (El tren sigue circulando a gran velocidad hasta que se pierde en la lejanía) __________________________________ thumb(A la mañana siguiente, mientras los alumnos van llegando y acomodándose en las clases del Edificio principal de Preparatoria, los megáfonos distribuidos por todas las instalaciones retransmiten la voz de Kichiro) - KICHIRO. ¡Muy buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Hoy hace un día maravilloso, ¿no es así? Son las ocho y veintitrés minutos de la mañana. Desde esta sección os recordamos que vayáis a la enfermería de este edificio para cumplir con el análisis médico anual que todo alumno debe pasar; la instalación estará abierta todo el día, pero, dado que hay que ir en ayunas, es recomendable acudir lo antes posible. ¡Y ahora la frase motivadora del día que todos esperáis! Sólo una cosa convierte en imposible un sueño: el miedo a fracasar. ¡Hasta mañana! (La retransmisión se corta y los alumnos empiezan a levantarse de sus asientos para acudir a la enfermería) …………………………………………… thumb(En el pasillo donde se encuentra la enfermería hay dos colas: una formada por hombres y otra por mujeres. De la enfermería salen Mikan Tsumiki y un enfermero adulto) - ENFERMERO. (Serio) Bien, gracias a todos por llegar temprano. Los chicos serán atendidos por mi compañera Mikan y la chicas las atenderé yo. No obstante, si tenéis cualquier problema o molestia siempre podréis cambiar de enfermero. Os iremos llamando por parejas y deberéis ir pasando para haceros unas pruebas sencillas que os explicaremos aquí dentro. ¿Entendido? (Todos asienten) Perfecto, pues empecemos. - HARI. (Sorprendido) Uoooo, así que esa chica es la famosa enfermera. - KICHIRO. (Hablando en tono bajo) ¡Shhh! ¡¿Te quieres callar?! - TAKUMI. (Jugando con un yo-yó) Hari, eres tan inteligente como discreto. - HARI. (Sonriente) Muchas gracias, tú también eres guay. (Takumi se lleva la mano a la cara) - MIKAN. (Sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo) P-podéis pasar, Ryota Mitarai y Tanaka Gund- (un par de tarántulas caen sobre la cabeza de Mikan) ¡¡AAAAHHHH!! - GUNDHAM. Mujer inconsciente, nunca menciones mi nombre completo o desatarás una maldición sobre ti y toda tu familia. De ahora en adelante dirígete a mí como “Tanaka el Prohibido”. - MIKAN. (Llorando, se quita las tarántulas) V-vale, siento haber sido tan ingrata, pe-perdóname, por favor. - GUNDHAM. (Entra en la enfermería) Deja de disculparte y empieza ya con la prueba mortal. Me aburren las cosas que hacéis los demonios mundanos de aquí. - MIKAN. (Asustada) ¿P-pru-prueba mortal? Creo que e-estás equivocado. - MITARAI. (Pone la mano en el hombro a Mikan) No le hagas caso. (Al cabo de 5 minutos, ambos estudiantes salen y entran los dos siguientes: Nekomaru Nidai y Kazuichi Soda) - KAZUICHI. (Mirando a Sonia, aunque esta le ignora) ¡Soniaaaa! ¡Estoy aquí! (Sonríe) Heh, parece que no me ha oído. - MIKAN. Entrad vosotros dos, Kazuichi Soda y Nekomaru Nidai. - NEKOMARU. (Sus ojos expulsan descargas eléctricas) ¡Estoy preparado para cagar como haría un hombre fuerte y sano! - MIKAN. (Se protege con sus brazos, asustada) L-las pruebas no tratan de eso. - NEKOMARU. ¡Me da igual! Un hombre que se precie tiene que estar preparado en cualquier momento para expulsarlo todo. - KAZUICHI. (Mirando raro a Nekomaru) No ha sido buena idea ponerme de pareja con él… (Unos 5 minutos después, ambos salen también de la enfermería. Los dos siguientes en la cola de hombres son Teruteru Hanamura y Kichiro Kobayashi) - MIKAN. (Sonríe) ¡Kichiro! Qué alegría volver a verte. (Ve que Kichiro se sonroja) ¡S-siento haber sido tan empalagosa! No quería incomodarte. - KICHIRO. No te preocupes. A mí también me alegra volverte a ver. - MIKAN. (Se ríe) Pasad adentro. (Una vez en el interior de la enfermería, Kichiro y Teruteru se sientan en dos camas uno en frente del otro y viene Mikan) - MIKAN. Bien, las pruebas son muy sencillas. Primero os mediré la altura y el peso, después os haré unas pruebas de visión y audición y finalmente os sacaré una muestra de sangre para analizarla. S-si todo va bien, imagino que al final de esta semana ya estarán listos los resultados. ¿P-puedo empezar ya? - TERUTERU. (Pone cara seductora) Por supuesto, madam. Puedes tomar medidas de todo lo que quieras. - KICHIRO. … (Un minuto después…) - MIKAN. Ahora empezaremos las pruebas de visión. - TERUTERU. (Observando los pechos de Mikan mientras babea) Yo llevo con esa prueba desde hace rato. - KICHIRO (MENTE). ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este pervertido? No se corta un pelo. (Algunos minutos después, Mikan sostiene una jeringuilla llena de sangre) - MIKAN. Fenomenal, ya habéis acabado ambos la prueba; podéis marcharos. - TERUTERU. (Sangrando un poco por la nariz) Si necesitas más fluidos para analizar, tan solo pídelo. - KICHIRO. (Enfurecido) Mikan, creo que los botes de la vitrina están desordenados. ¿Puedes ir y echarles un vistazo? - MIKAN. (Preocupada) ¿E-en serio? Estuve media hora ordenándolos alfabéticamente, ¡qué torpe! (Se aleja de Kichiro y Teruteru, y en este momento el Guionista Definitivo se levanta de su cama y coge por el cuello de la camisa al Cocinero Definitivo) - KICHIRO. (Su frente está oscurecida, aunque sus ojos resaltan por emitir fuego) ¿Es que tienes que manipular con una connotación depravada todo lo que oyes constantemente o qué? - TERUTERU. (Sudando nervioso) N-no te entiendo. - KICHIRO. Deja de molestar a Mikan con tus comportamientos asquerosos, ¿eso sí lo has entendido? (Kichiro suelta a Teruteru y se marcha) - TERUTERU. (Mirando con lascivia a Kichiro y sangrando por la nariz) C-caray, me ha hecho sentir tan amenazado... Esto no lo había sentido antes. (A continuación entran Hari Bachchan y Takumi Murakami, sentándose frente a frente como en el caso anterior) - MIKAN. …y esas son las pruebas que os haré. V-voy a preparar el material… (Cuando Mikan se aleja, Hari y Takumi empiezan a hablar entre ellos) - HARI. Guaaaaau, Kichiro tiene buen ojo. - TAKUMI. (Cierra los ojos y suspira) No sé yo. A esta chica le falta algo de autoestima; no me agrada demasiado. - HARI. (Gota) Siempre tienes que decir algo malo de cualquiera que ves. ¿Hasta ahora nadie te ha llamado la atención? - TAKUMI. No especialmente. Soy muy exigente. (Tras unas cuantas pruebas, llega el análisis de sangre. Mikan sujeta una jeringuilla y mira a Hari) - MIKAN. No te haré daño, mantente tranquilo. - HARI. Ya lo imagino, pero es que nunca me han gustado las agujas. - MIKAN. Lo haré con cuidado. (Hari mira con miedo la mano de Mikan que sujeta la jeringuilla y esta empieza a sacarle sangre. Cuando la jeringuilla se ha llenado de sangre, Mikan la retira de su brazo) Y-ya está. - HARI. (Un poco mareado) B-bien… - MIKAN. (Mira su propio brazo derecho con bastante mareo y observa que tiene una pequeña herida abierta justo en el mismo sitio en el que pinchó a Hari con la jeringuilla) N-no sé qué m-me está pasando… Estoy perdiendo el equilibrio p-por momentos… - TAKUMI. Hari, no habrás usado tu talento de Vudú humano con ella por casualidad, ¿no? - HARI. L-lo siento. Cuando noto el más mínimo dolor tiendo a fijar la vista en quien me lo está haciendo… (Mikan cae al suelo intentando sujetarse con lo que puede. Cuando llega al suelo, queda en una posición muy provocadora y pervertida, como muchas otras veces le ha ocurrido. Parte de su cuerpo está mojado con desinfectante y agua destilada mientras otra parte está cubierta por vendas que han caído de un armario mientras caía. Hari se sonroja al verla en tal estado y Takumi pone cara de asco) - TAKUMI. … ¿Cómo ha podido colocarse de esa forma en el suelo? - HARI. (Intentando no mirar a Mikan) No sé, pero creo que deberíamos ayudarla antes de que empiece a perder sangre, ¿no crees? (Takumi asiente y se agachan para atender a Mikan) __________________________________ thumb(Mientras tanto, en la clase 2-F del Edificio de Reserva se encuentra sentado Hiroyuki buscando libros en su mochila. Alguien se le acerca de repente) - ???. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver. - HIROYUKI. (Alza la mirada) ¿Eres el chico que conocí en las pruebas de acceso? - MAMORU. (Jugando con un saltamontes posado en su mano izquierda) Veo que te acuerdas de mí. Soy Mamoru, por si no recordabas mi nombre. - HIROYUKI. Yo Hiroyuki. ¡Qué suerte que hayamos coincidido en la misma clase! - MAMORU. Lo mismo digo. (Se sienta en la mesa que está a su derecha) Ayer no pude venir a clase, aunque imagino que todo fue simplemente una introducción del curso, ¿no? - HIROYUKI. Justamente eso que has dicho. - MAMORU. (Levanta sus piernas y las coloca encima de la mesa) Bueno, he oído que mañana son las elecciones del delegado de clase. ¿Piensas presentarte? - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) No, no creo que sea apto para el puesto, la verdad. - MAMORU. ¿Que no eres apto? Pareces responsable y luchador, lo básico que necesita un buen líder. - HIROYUKI. ¿En serio lo crees? (Agita su cabeza) No, no parece buena idea que me presente. - CHISA. (Mira en su libreta y posteriormente mira al frente) Mamoru Akiyama, baja los pies de la mesa, por favor. (Mamoru los baja lentamente y Chisa mira con una sonrisa a todos sus alumnos) ¡Bien! Aunque mañana es el día de las elecciones, me gustaría saber si ya hay voluntarios que se ofrezcan a participar. (Un chico y una chica levantan la mano) ¡Perfecto! ¿Nadie más se atreve? - MAMORU. (Levanta el brazo de Hiroyuki) Hiroyuki también se presenta. - HIROYUKI. ¡¿Q-qué?! Eso debería decidirlo yo, ¿no crees? - CHISA. ¿Y bien, Hiroyuki? ¿Te apetece ser el delegado? - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso) Eh… Esto… No sé. - CHISA. (Sonríe) Seguro que lo harías genial. Te apunto también como participante. - HIROYUKI. … ¿V-vale…? - CHISA. ¿Nadie más? (Sonríe y cierra su libreta) Bien, entonces sigamos con la clase. ¿Quién quiere salir a la pizarra y analizar el poema que he escrito…? (Nadie responde y Chisa agacha la cabeza frustrada) Está bien, lo haré yo… __________________________________ thumb(En la enfermería se encuentran Hari, Takumi y Mikan. Mientras Mikan está tumbada en una de las camas, Hari y Takumi la miran. Kichiro entra en la sala con rapidez y preocupación) - KICHIRO. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! (Mira a Mikan) ¿Se encuentra bien Mikan? - HARI. Sí, sí, tranquilo. Ha sido un mareo. - MIKAN. (Abre los ojos y, al ver a Kichiro, sonríe) Kichiro… Gr-gracias por venir. Cuando te veo siento que le importo a alguien, ji, ji… - HARI. (Gota) Bonita manera de ignorarnos… - MIKAN. N-no quería decir eso. ¡No m-me odiéis por favor! L-lo… lo siento mucho. - KICHIRO. (Se acerca lentamente a Mikan) Mikan, claro que me import- (Takumi coge el brazo izquierdo de Kichiro y le lleva a un rincón apartado de la sala) - TAKUMI. Kichiro, hemos estado todo el rato acompañando a Mikan para que no se sintiera sola. - KICHIRO. Me alegra que lo hayáis hecho, y disculpad que haya llegado a estas horas. Si me hubiera enterado antes habría venido más pronto. - TAKUMI. A lo que quiero llegar es que esa chica no está del todo bien de la cabeza, ¿sabes? - KICHIRO. ¿A qué te refieres? - TAKUMI. No te lo tomes a mal, recuerda que te hablo como amigo. (Kichiro asiente con decisión) A ver… cómo lo digo… Mikan puede parecer tímida y eso, pero… Tiene que tener algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo y depresivo. Seguramente algo le pasó en el pasado que la traumatizó, porque no es normal la manera en la que actúa, ¿no te das cuenta? Ese miedo excesivo por cualquier cosa, esa sumisión inconsciente y profunda… ¿De verdad quieres a alguien así? - KICHIRO. (Mira con seriedad a Takumi) Lo he decidido; no pienso echarme hacia atrás. Tal vez Mikan es un poco… peculiar. Pero sé que en su interior se esconde una persona muy bella e interesante, y quiero conocerla bien. - TAKUMI. (Coloca la mano en el hombro derecho de Kichiro) Ya veo… Parece que acabas de demostrar lo valiente que eres, si te soy sincero. Si de verdad la quieres y luchas por ella, imagino que acabará dándose cuenta de la suerte que tendrá de haberte encontrado. (Sonríe) - KICHIRO. … Takumi, ¿estás sonriendo y diciendo cosas positivas de mí? ¿Te encuentras bien? - TAKUMI. (Suspira) Ya te has cargado el momento bonito, felicidades. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe con una gota en su cabeza) Lo siento. __________________________________ thumb(Al día siguiente, Hiroyuki llega a su clase y busca asiento) - KICHIRO (VOZ). (Dando el mensaje diario) ¡¡Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza!! Son las ocho y veinticuatro minutos de la mañana. Hoy hace un día espléndido y… (mientras Kichiro sigue hablando a través de los altavoces, Hiroyuki intenta integrarse en los grupos de alumnos que ve) - MAMORU. A ver, está clarísima la respuesta. En una batalla entre Itona y Todoroki, ganaría obviamente Itona. - ALUMNA 1. Déjame que me ría con tu comentario, ja. Todoroki haría pulpo a la brasa si usara su poder. - ALUMNO 2. ¿Has olvidado lo rápidos que son sus tentáculos? Un tortazo suyo no te lo ves venir así de buenas a primeras. - ALUMNA 1. Yo siempre preferiré a Karma, qué quieres que te diga… - HIROYUKI. (Se acopla al grupo) Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿De qué hablabais? - MAMORU. De series. (Da ligeros codazos a Hiroyuki) ¿Preparado para ser elegido delegado? - HIROYUKI. Más o menos. Aunque todavía no hemos hecho la votación. - ALUMNA 2. Lo tienes ganado. Si la profesora confía en ti, será por algo. (Chisa entra en el aula rebosante de energía y se coloca en su atril) - CHISA. Postulantes, colocaos a mi lado y mirad al público. (Hiroyuki y sus dos contrincantes siguen las instrucciones de su profesora) Iré repartiendo a todos vuestros compañeros un trozo de papel para que escriban el nombre de quien quieren que salga elegido, ¿vale? (Los tres asienten y Chisa empieza a repartir papeles entre los 13 estudiantes restantes) Recordad que sólo podéis escribir un nombre por voto. - NAOMI. (Mirando con seguridad a sus compañeros) Si yo salgo elegida como delegada de la clase, descubriréis que habréis acertado al votar. Como representante de la clase, intentaré dar la mejor imagen posible al resto de profesores y organizaciones. - HIROYUKI. Emm… (Tose) Sólo se me ocurre decir que… haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todos salgamos contentos este curso. - MAMORU. (Con los pies encima de su mesa) ¡Ánimo, Hiroyuki! Yo ya tengo mi voto decidido. - CHISA. Mamoru, baja los pies de la mesa. No te lo volveré a repetir. - ITSUKI. Hmmm… Pues yo no sé qué decir. Votadme y ya. (Todos se quedan mirando a este postulante) - CHISA. Todo el mundo a votar. ¡Mucha suerte! (3 minutos después, Chisa lleva los 13 votos a su atril y coge una tiza con la que escribe en la pizarra los nombres de los tres postulantes) - CHISA. (Coge el primer voto y lo enuncia en alto) Naomi. (Apunta un punto para Naomi y coge el segundo voto) Itsuki. (Apunta un punto para Itsuki y sigue así) (Medio minuto después, Itsuki tiene 2 votos, Naomi tiene 4 e Hiroyuki 1. Quedan 6 votos) - HIROYUKI. (Decepcionado, pensando en su mente…) Voy a quedar el tercero… - CHISA. Hiroyuki. Naomi. - HIROYUKI. (Pensando) 2 votos y Naomi 5… Ella ha ganado… - CHISA. Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki… - HIROYUKI. (Pensando) E-espera… ¡¿He empatado?! ¡Todavía hay esperanza! - CHISA. Y, por último, Naomi. Gracias a todos por haber participado, no hay votos en blanco. - HIROYUKI. (Decepcionado) … - NAOMI. (Saltando de alegría) ¡¡Sí!! ¡No os arrepentiréis de vuestro voto! - CHISA. (Sonríe) Felicidades. Y ahora volved a vuestros sitios, la clase debe seguir. __________________________________ (Al final del día, tras el sonido de la sirena, todos los alumnos salen de sus clases. Hiroyuki camina hacia unas escaleras de bajada, pero su camino es interrumpido por Chisa) - CHISA. Hiroyuki, ¿tienes un momento para hablar? - HIROYUKI. Sí. ¿Qué quieres decirme? - CHISA. Es sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana en clase… Aunque no hayas salido el elegido, eso no tiene que desmotivarte ni mucho menos. Eres tan valioso como cualquier otro joven de esta Academia aunque no lo pienses, ¿sabes? Así que no quiero verte entristecido la próxima semana en clase. - HIROYUKI. (Se ríe) Tranquila, no me ha afectado el no salir delegado. En la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, siempre lo he tenido claro. - CHISA. (Sonríe) No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. - HIROYUKI. (Agacha su cabeza y su frente se oscurece) Yukizome… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas? (Chisa asiente) Esto no quise preguntárselo a mi hermano para que no se sintiera culpable… Pero… ¿qué se siente al tener un talento? - CHISA. (Abre los ojos impresionada, pero rápidamente levanta la cabeza de Hiroyuki con sus dos manos y su frente deja de oscurecerse) Si te soy sincera, no se siente nada diferente a lo que puedas sentir tú. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe para evitar frustrarse) Oh, venga ya. Te agradezco que intentes mentirme, profesora Yukizome, pero no creo que se sientan igual una mujer con talento y un don nadie como yo. - CHISA. (Frunce el ceño y mira seriamente a Hiroyuki) ¿Un don nadie? ¿En serio te consideras eso? ¡Tienes más valor del que crees! (Suspira para tranquilizarse y mira a través de una ventana cercana) ¿Sabes qué? En el Curso de Preparatoria tuve un alumno con tu mismo carácter; él no se valoraba nada y no tenía confianza en sí mismo. - HIROYUKI. ¿En serio? - CHISA. (Sonríe) Sí. Tanto a él como a ti os falta algo de experiencia, pero lo que nunca debe escasearos son las ganas de vivir. Todavía eres joven, Hiroyuki. Aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer en la vida, así que cada vez que te sientas mal tan sólo mira al frente y di: “yo soy valioso”. ¿Vale? - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe, pero esta vez de forma sincera) Lo intentaré. - CHISA. Bien, pues hasta la semana que viene. ¡Pasa un buen fin de semana! - HIROYUKI. Hasta luego, profesora Yukizome. (Cada persona camina en un sentido distinto por el pasillo) Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo (Una habitación totalmente consumida por la oscuridad. De repente se enciende una luz roja que da un aspecto tenebroso a la sala. Se pueden distinguir una mesa, un armario, una cama, un ordenador y varios pósters pegados a la pared. Entra en la habitación Mamoru y se tumba de un salto en la cama. Su mirada refleja tristeza, aunque también está perdida) - MAMORU. Tú eres una persona que mereces la pena, tienes un futuro increíble en tus manos, porque tú eres… (salen lágrimas de sus ojos) …eres… …eres el Estudiante Entomólogo Definitivo… (El techo que él mira tumbado en la cama tiene pegado un póster gigante en el que se puede ver al mismo Mamoru dando la mano al director Jin Kirigiri en una ceremonia de admisión dentro de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Mamoru tiene una banda que recorre parte de su cuerpo y que contiene un logo: “Estudiante Entomólogo Definitivo”) '''''Continuará... 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. Curiosidades y aclaraciones *thumb|75pxUn entomólogo es aquella persona que se dedica al estudio de los insectos. *Este episodio podría encuadrarse justo después de la introducción del episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Despair arc. *Chisa Yukizome vuelve a participar en una elección para delegado de clase, al igual que hizo con Chiaki Nanami anteriormente. Aunque esta vez se realiza de un modo diferente, ya que no hay un único candidato presentado. *Se mencionan personajes pertenecientes a otras series de anime con una temática en cierto modo parecida a la del arco Desesperación de Danganronpa 3. Estos personajes son Itona Horibe y Shoto Todoroki, de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) y Boku no Hero Academia, respectivamente. 300px 300px Categoría:Historias